Em Dias de Chuva
by Cowny
Summary: Definitivamente, o alquimista da Chama, Roy Mustang, sempre repugnaria a chuva. Royai


_**Em Dias de Chuva**_

_**Casal: Roy&Riza**_

_**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist e seus personagens não são de minha autoria, esta fanfic é única e puramente para diversão e não recebo dinheiro algum por elas (snif, snif).**_

_**------------ xXx -------------**_

-Está chovendo. – falou Riza, debruçada sobre documentos que lia, ao ouvir o som dos pingos chocando-se contra o vidro da janela.

O coronel resmungou algo semelhante a um "um-hum", compenetrado demais em cochilar sobre os papéis que, supostamente, deveria estar analisando.

O Mustang resmungou consigo mesmo. Odiava dias chuvosos. Além de deixarem-no com uma abrupta ociosidade, sempre lhe lembravam da lista infindável de problemas que lhe causavam. Lançou um olhar preguiçoso as luvas que costumeiramente usava, estendidas sobre uma cadeira a sua frente, completamente úmidas. E, por hora, inúteis.

Revirou os olhos e apoiou o queixo sobre a mão, observando os respingos que deslizavam das luvas até o chão, molhando o assoalho.

Nunca gostara de água, tampouco de chuva.

Detestava tomar as duchas geladas em sua cidade Natal, detestava estar indo à escola e acabar ensopando sua mochila e livros, detestava levar banhos de água enlameada que se acumulava nas ruas e que os carros, negligentemente, passavam por cima com velocidade, sem se importar que um garotinho Don Juan e inocente estava por perto. Detestava o congestionamento que se formava nas ruas, quando tinha que ir pro trabalho.

Definitivamente, o alquimista da Chama, Roy Mustang, sempre repugnaria a chuva.

-Senhor? – sentiu-se ser tirado de seu confortável cochilo, por um cutucar insistente em suas costelas. – Senhor, já anoiteceu.

Roy semicerrou os olhos e viu Jean Havoc a sua frente, com um cigarro pendendo em seus lábios, alertando-o para o fim de seu turno. Decidiu que ele não merecia sua atenção e voltou a fechar os olhos. Havoc apenas resmungou e se retirou, soltando pequenas vaporadas de fumaça.

-Que sono – sussurrou, sonolento, decidindo que quanto mais rápido fosse embora, melhor. Ergueu-se de sua cadeira, notando que seus subordinados já não mais estavam na sala. Pegou as luvas a sua frente, fazendo uma careta. Ainda estavam úmidas. –Ao menos, não chove mais.

Encaminhou-se em direção a saída do quartel, como quem atingiu uma vitória.

Dessa vez, ele não seria pego pelas malditas gotículas de água. Sorriu com soberba.

-Vocês não me pegam, dessa vez.

Porém, foi necessário apenas que o Coronel pusesse um pé fora de seu recinto de trabalho. Um temporal repentino e violento pegou-o. E o Mustang quase podia ouvi-lo rir, zombando da sua impertinência.

Suspirou, conformando-se com a derrota humilhante que sofrera para sua maior inimiga. Mas ele não se daria por vencido, ainda contornaria a situação. Claro que iria.

-Com problemas, Coronel? – falou a Hawkeye, em tom de troça, aparecendo ao seu lado, protegida pelo seu guarda-chuva. A loira recebeu um olhar rendido de seu superior, que tinha os cabelos negros grudando na face, sem dar-se ao trabalho de ir a algum local coberto.

Ela observou-o por um tempo, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, e deu-lhe as costas. Pareceu ponderar alguns segundos, quando se aproximou novamente, de forma que Roy ficasse protegido pelo objeto em suas mãos.

-Eu o acompanho, senhor. – disse Riza, laconicamente. – Não é certo deixar meu superior debaixo de chuva. – justificou-se, com ar indiferente, logo fazendo menção para que eles andassem.

Mustang não ofereceu resistência alguma quanto ao ato de sua subordinada, e olhou rapidamente para o céu nublado, em seguida para a loira que caminhava, um tanto retraída, ao seu lado.

Ele também detestava admitir que, naquelas horas, adorava o fato de não ter um guarda-chuva.

_Fim_

_**------------ xXx -------------**_

**Oh, vejam só quem está por aqui novamente (sim, aparentemente, estou numa súbita onda criativa). Estive um tempo encucada em escrever algum one-shot que valesse a pena ser lida (vê-se o motivo pelo qual demoro tanto para escrever algo novo).**

**Escrevo isso após quatro dias em que a chuva, absolutamente, não cessa. Irrefutavelmente, lembrei de Roy Mustang, e pensei: "Preciso escrever outra fanfic com ele".**

**Espero que essa história seja digna de um comentário!**

**Como sempre, críticas construtivas e elogios são muito bem-vindos!**

**Até a próxima!**

_(21/02/2007)_


End file.
